


"The Ones You Love"

by BossAssNinja



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossAssNinja/pseuds/BossAssNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some one-shots for anime characters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Even the Might May Fall

         “Ah, Lady Joker, we finally meet,” Lau said in between his inhaled puffs if opium, stepping into your office. “So it seems,” you replied, occupied with the task at hand. Looking up from your work, you continued. “Now let’s get down to business- I’m in a bit of a rush today,” you stated as you went back to signing papers from an endless stack. You see, you were a very important person not only in the high society of England but also in the streets. You were someone to be feared, but someone that people loved as well. Some people would even say that you followed the exact rules of Machiavelli, an ancient historical philosopher. He had written The Prince, a text that explained how to rule justly and keep power.  
        Like many other people who took the time to actually earn their position of a high rank, you made a name for yourself: Lady Joker. It was your grand title which you took much pride in. People feared you for several different reasons, but the main ones were: the prospect that you had brought the mob to England and the fact that you possessed the power to crush many nobles, politicians or anyone who dared challenge your position. You had proven this when you had sent Alois Trancy, the Queen’s Spider, packing back to the dirty streets he originated from; not even his precious little spider demon could free him of your trap. That’s where you differed from all of those snot-nosed brats.  
       You were strong, independent, resilient and unrelenting. This was why you were of such high ranking in society and in the mob. These qualities were wanted and needed in a leader and that’s exactly why the Queen herself had asked you to be the next heir to the throne, even though you weren’t of actual nobility. Though the title and extra power was nice, you didn’t need it. You lived a life of luxury due to all the money your companies, along with your guns and opium trade, made for you.  
“      I’ve come to inform you of Lord Phantomhive, he’s become interested in our...business,” Lau spoke, narrowed eyes watching your hand move across the paper.  
“And why haven’t you done something about this?” you asked in annoyance as you finally looked up from all of the documents in front of you. Lau held a blank face before an opium induced grin cracked his mask. “Lady Joker, they should be here any second now,” he said, tone indifferent to the serious situation at the moment. Seconds later your butler, Mathias, knocked on your door. “My Lady, the Earl Phantomhive and his butler are here to see you,” the handsome butler said, righting himself after a bow. “Let them come in,” you commanded, releasing an exasperated sigh as the infamous earl and butler walked through your door. “‘Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear’,” you couldn’t help but recite. Sebastian heard your words, causing him to smirk. That was the day you sold your soul to the devil. Sebastian was your biggest mistake, one that you would never be able to fix. Not only did you give him your soul, you gave him your body. He played you just as Ciel played everyone else in his game of chess: without mercy.


	2. A Women So Heartless

You were heart broken. (Y/N) had just gotten her heart ripped out of her chest and mushed into the dirty floor of the guild; well, that’s what it felt like. Truth to be told, she hadn’t known Natsu as long as Lisanna had known him before she bit the dust. Now that silver haired, respectively called “hoe”, was back, the pink-haired-fire-breathing-buffoon was the happiest anyone had seen him in a long time. (Y/N) had always cared for Natsu way more than a friend should but that was only because she was in love with him; she would try to make him happy in any way she could, even if that was her being an easy lay, resulting in her losing all self-respect. She had been okay with slowly losing more and more of her self-respect daily. But now that Natsu had his main chick back, it killed her to see them acting like a real couple. That was what she wanted for herself and Natsu. For a freaking month she felt like shit because of their “lovely dovey” bullshit.

(Y/N) was done being used like a condom! She was going to start taking names and kicking ass. That’s what a boss ass bitch does. So what did she do? The woman freaking washed her tear stained face, fixed her ratchet ass hair and slipped on her workout shoes. She was going to get into better shape so she could be both physically and emotionally stronger. (Y/N) was going to jog all around Magnolia and make a final stop at the guild so she could talk to gramps about some top secret information. Everything was going well, the wind blowing through her (H/C) hair and she felt like a bird that had finally learned to spread its wings. The moment of happiness didn’t last due to Natsu and Lisanna having a freaking tickle fight on a park bench.

Although the tickle fight didn't faze her, the words that left Natus’s mouth as she passed did. “Babe she didn’t mean anything to me! She was just a good lay. You know I wouldn’t actually love someone as weak as her.” His words stung more than a cut knee. His words caused her to sprint all the way to guild; once she had arrived, she opened the door with such a force it broke off its hinges. All those inside the guild looked at her with wide eyes since she had never shown any real strength (truth be told, they thought she was weak, while reality (Y/N) was stronger than any dragon slayer- she just made sure to keep her true powers dormant). “(Y/N) is something wrong?” Gramps questioned her. “I need to speak to you in private master.” After she had said that, gramps started to walk off further into the guild so that she and him could speak in private. “I’m taking an S class mission.” With that said, she walked back out to see the rest of the guild members whispering to each other. Later that day she packed all of her shit and left the one place she had called home.

But what she hadn’t known was that she left someone behind that had secretly loved her, even if she didn't know. The man that watched her from the shadows was none other than Gray Fullbuster. Once she left, (Y/N) became known as a heartless woman; she shattered his heart with one idiotic choice. That was her last mission. Or so they thought.

 

 


	3. A Moment In Time

“Damn it! I took the wrong turn!” you cursed as you took an illegal U turn. You had just moved from the ’states to Japan. In your opinion, this massive move was cool and a big pain in the ass at the same time. Moving in general was a fun experience with a price; you had to leave your awesome friends back in California and you had to switch schools. Going to a new school wasn't that big of a deal for you. The problem you had with it was because of the school you were going to. You were attending Ouran High School, known for several outstanding reasons, but mainly for being full of rich snobby kids. Today was your first day and you had already started out with a crappy morning which consisted of you yelling through your phone at your employees, signing business papers, checking bank statements, ordering things and most disappointingly (not) getting time to eat breakfast. You had come to Japan because you were trying to expand your company which was already bigger than most other international companies. Because of the wrong turn you had taken, you were now late to your first day of class.

You hauled ass through the streets, parked your 1968 Plymouth Road Runner Hemi, got your black Jansport backpack out of the passenger seat, and ran into the school building so you could attempt to get to your first period class before it ended. Once you made it inside the pink building, you received weird looks from the students milling around, killing time. It was most likely a result of your attire; you were wearing a well fit boy’s uniform since you didn't want to wear the stupid girls’ uniform. You really didn't care, so you just flashed them your “I’ll fucking kill” smile as you walked passed them toward your class. As you walked into the class, you displayed your ‘fuck you’ attitude and your infamous ‘eat shit’ grin, leading you to walk with great elegance. All eyes were on you in an instant; even the teacher stopped her lesson. “Oh you must be (Y/N)! So glad you could finally join us,” your teacher greeted. “I’d prefer it if you called me Ms. (L/N); it’s professional,” you sharply corrected, taking off your dark sun glasses so the teacher and the students could see you for who you actually were: The Infamous (Y/N) (L/N).

Gasps could be heard all around as you took a seat next to a boy with blond hair and violet eyes. This boy would change your life just as you would change his; this boy was none other than Tamaki Suoh. He was going to be the boy that drove you to kill. “Hi! I’m Tamaki Suoh.” He flashed you a bright smile that would make any girl blush- but not you. Once the greeting had left his mouth, you had decided that his fate was sealed. “Hey.” You glanced at the boy who possibly only had hours left to live. “We should go out some time so we can get to know each other,” you said to him as you turned in your chair so you could get a better look at him. “Alright. Why don’t you with me after class? You can meet my friends,” Tamaki said, eyes giving you the briefest look-over, a light pink blush dusting his pale cheeks. “It would be my pleasure,” you replied with a bright smile as your evil, sick and twisted mind came up with ways to kill him. When you saw Tamaki it was as if the world had stopped- it was just like one of those scenes in an anime where the girl is walking down the street with the wind blowing cherry blossoms into her beautiful long hair, when she suddenly sees the boy walking down the opposite side. They make eye contact and they instantly fall in love. The only difference here was that you weren't in love.

Finally, once school came to an end you managed to get the famous Host Club member to follow you home. You could easily be called an arachnid: he was your prey and you were leading him into you sticky web. Inside your “web” you wasted no time; you pushed the “king” against a wall which exposed his pale slender neck, leaving him vulnerable for you to bite. You made sure to mark him; “T-this is no way…” he growled angrily, dying off once you found his sweet spot. You pulled away from his neck and gazed lovingly into Tamaki’s violet eyes, hiding your true lust behind the veil of affectionate emotion. As you cupped his cheeks, just slightly below his jaw, you twisted his head sharply to the side, snapping his neck at a sharp right angle. His eyes were still locked onto yours, the confusion and sparkling romance fading away along with his consciousness.


End file.
